The present invention relates to a heater unit particularly useful for heating containers containing a supply of moist tissues used for refreshing or "dry wiping" purposes.
Moist tissues of the foregoing type are now commonly available. In one form, the moist tissues are contained within individual, sealed envelopes, which envelopes prevent the evaporation of the moisture of the tissue. Such a form of packaging of moist tissues, however, is relatively expensive, and moreover is relatively inconvenient to the user since the user must open each package in order to use the moist tissue therein.
In another type of packaging, a plurality of moist tissues are stacked within a container having an opening enabling each moist tissue to be individually removed as and when desired by the user. While this type of packaging is substantially less expensive than the former type, and is also substantially more convenient to the user, the tissues have a relatively "cold" feeling when applied to the user's face because of the larger rate of evaporation of the moisture within the container.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heater unit particularly useful for heating moist tissues within a container.